For wired and wireless electrical networks, circuit components such as nodes, interconnects (where applicable) and individual devices are often desirably located in one or more certain spatial arrangements that suit particular applications. For instance, it is often desirable to place sensor circuits at select locations to facilitate the detection of conditions at the select locations.
Many network applications are also susceptible to damage or other undesirable effects that relate to the relative inflexibility of network components. For instance, conductive network connections (e.g., interconnects) that connect circuit nodes tend to be very inflexible and susceptible to damage when exposed to vibration or other harmful environmental conditions. Such damage can render circuits and networks inoperable.
Many network applications are also limited in their scalability as related to the above inflexibility or otherwise. This has made certain circuit applications relatively difficult to implement with a variety of applications, such as those benefiting from large, complex networks and, often, high-density networks.
Unfortunately, many circuit applications, such as those involving sensor circuits, which have attempted to address the above issues have been expensive, difficult to implement and prone to failure. These and other characteristics have continued to present challenges to many circuit applications.